


Elise's OC7 Bullet Fics

by emjbe2609



Category: Selection OC7
Genre: Multi, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjbe2609/pseuds/emjbe2609
Summary: Bullet fics (and maybe eventually an actual fic) from my OC7 characters
Relationships: We shall see - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Inga's Pre-OC7 Bullet Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Here we goooooo :)

  * She knew this was going to happen.
  * It really was only a matter of time, especially since Johanna’s wedding last summer.
    * “You’re next, Inga?”
    * “When’s your big day going to be, Inga?”
    * “Have you found the lucky guy yet, Inga?”
  * It would honestly be comical at this point, if it wasn’t for her father.
    * Mark Warrington, Two, international affairs advisor to the king, father of two girls, happily married to his wife Nora for twenty-seven years this past March.
      * Or at least, that’s what he wanted people to think.
      * Inga had seen her parents interact - had observed them whenever she had the chance, ever since she was a child.
      * It had left her positive that “arranged marriage” was just a synonym for “loveless marriage,” despite how much her mother and sister insisted that they were very content in their marriages.
      * To Johanna’s credit, she did seem genuinely happy in her marriage with the political ally their father had found for her to marry.
      * It almost made Inga feel guilty for knowing that the honeymoon phase would eventually end for them.
      * Almost. 
  * It was the same kind of political alliance her father wanted to use her marriage for.
    * Marry another well-connected Two, and guarantee that her father could count on their family’s support in the political arena.
    * It was 2121 - how the fuck was this shit still happening?
  * The first time he had suggested marriage to Inga, it had been when he had found out who exactly the elder prince’s roommate was at Sonage University.
    * “His father used to be the High Commissioner of Waverly, you know?”
    * “He could be a good match - and you already have a friend in common!”
  * The last point was true, at least.
    * She’d known the royal siblings for as long as she could remember.
    * Being at the palace with her father had always been incredibly boring, until she had snuck off one day, and bumped into the two boys arguing in the hallway.
      * The friendship had been instant.
  * Noelle was like the little sister she had never actually had.
    * Inga did her best to give her good advice.
      * She was still a little sad that Noelle had chosen to go to Pepperdine over Scripps, though.
    * And Lord only knew that that girl needed another girl to talk to, especially after dealing with her two brothers.
      * She’d even said as much, when her brother had announced that he was going to have a selection.
  * The older of the two Schreave boys really wasn’t as bad as many people seemed to think he was.
    * Was he cocky? Sure. Spontaneous? Definitely. Irresponsible? Inga would argue no, but she felt it really depended on your personal idea of what being responsible meant.
    * He was a nice guy. Good at making people laugh. 
    * Definitely the class clown type.
  * The younger of the two Schreave boys was inarguably her best friend, though. 
    * They were both born in 2099, which helped.
    * But he was the more serious of the two boys, and didn’t get on her nerves as much as his brother did.
    * Though she did think he could stand to lighten up a little. It was almost to the point where he was all work and no play, and he wasn’t even the heir. 
    * He was also dependable. 
      * There had been far too many nights when she had simply shown up at his door with a bottle of wine, and ranted to him about one thing or another, all while petting his cat.
      * He always listened and offered advice.
      * Sometimes he even seemed to actually relax, though he only really did that when his brother wasn’t around.
    * She was almost curious if her father had ever suggested a marriage between the two of them to Maverick. 
      * Not that Maverick would ever go for an arranged marriage. That wasn’t his vibe.
      * It wasn’t his wife’s vibe, either.
      * The Schreaves honestly were a better family to her than her own family. 
  * There was one wrench in her father’s plan to marry her off, though. One wrench bigger than the rest.
    * Inga didn’t like boys.
    * Inga liked girls. 
  * As she grew up and came to realize this, it had become a big point of contention between her and her father.
    * “It’s just a phase,” he always insisted.
    * “You’ll grow out of it as soon as you’re married. You’ll grow to love your husband.”
      * Platonically? Maybe. Romantically? Never.
      * That wasn’t at all the life that Inga wanted.
  * And so, it was no surprise to her that her father had insisted she apply for the selection. 
    * The younger Schreave prince had speculated that he’d do just that, the moment that the older Schreave prince had announced to his friends and family that he wanted to have a selection. 
    * Inga had filled out the application in front of her father, to appease him. 
    * And then promptly brought it to the Older Schreave brother, asked him to look it over, and then immediately throw it in the discard pile. 
      * He had laughed, and obliged.
      * At least he enjoyed the fake-ass answers she had put on the form. 
      * “Skills: Ruining my father’s perfect family, being a raging lesbian, helping lobby for political legislation that would give my father a heart attack.”
      * She was kind of proud of that answer, honestly.
  * But with the selection approaching, one question lingered in her mind.
    * How did she fit into all this.
    * The older Schreave prince was going to be busier than ever now, dealing with the thirty-five girls coming to the palace.
    * The younger Schreave prince was going to be busier than ever cleaning up his brother’s mistakes.
    * And Noelle was going to be busy with school and helping the girls adjust.
    * Was it wrong of her to hope that at least one of the selected could be bi, so that she could have a little fun, too?
      * Maybe it was, but the hope was still undeniably there.
  * It wasn’t as if she could simply up and leave Angeles, anyway.
    * Yes, her family sucked. But they were still her family.
      * Someone had to be there to catch Johanna when she inevitably fell back to Earth, and Inga knew that person wasn’t going to be their parents. 
    * Besides her friends and job were here. 
      * Both of those would likely require her help, and Inga was more than ready for that. 
      * This selection would be a change, for sure, but that could very well be a good thing. 




	2. Chad's Pre OC7 Bullet Fic

  * Another day, another morning swim practice.
  * It was routine. Not that he minded that. Structure was good. It kept him focused on his goals, and he needed that.
    * Maybe that was why he had slipped up in Rome in 2120. He had been so focused on _her,_ when he should have been focused on the gold. 
    * Bronze. 
    * He knew that many swimmers could only hope to one day medal at the olympics. He knew that for many, just getting to the olympics was a huge victory in and of itself.
    * And yet, the bronze medal he kept in a locked box at the foot of his bed felt pathetic.
  * The morning practices always ended the same way, too.
    * “You have to fix *XYZ technique*, if you ever want to bring home a gold.”
    * “Yes, I know.”
      * He knew all too well.
    * “Then why haven’t you fixed it yet? Do you want to get another bronze?”
    * “No.”
      * He didn’t.
  * Yet, even after this daily conversation with his coach, even knowing that focusing on her instead of swimming was likely what had caused him to take his training too easily, he couldn’t help but want to text her the moment practice was over.
    * It wasn’t the bronze medal that was pathetic.
    * It was him.
    * She had been his favorite person to talk to.
      * She still was, if he was being honest.
      * She always listened to everything he had to say, and never told him how foolish or unrealistic his dreams and ideas were.
    * But she had cut it off last New Years.
      * December 31, 2120. That date was forever etched into his memory.
      * “It was never going to work in the long run anyway, Chad.”
      * She was right, and he knew it, but he still couldn’t keep himself from asking.
      * “So, what, did this mean nothing to you?”
      * She hadn’t answered, just closed the door, but the hurt look on her face had said it all. 
  * Inga was the only one who knew. 
    * His college roommate might be his best friend, but the two had never really talked much about girls. 
    * His roommate had been friendly with so many that Chad struggled to keep track of who was who, and his roommate was more of a talker than a listener, anyway. 
    * Not that Chad minded. He wasn’t much of a talker, to be honest.
    * Besides, his former roommate had a whole country to help run. That took priority.
  * Inga had known, though. 
    * She had cornered him.
    * “You need to let her go. Especially now, with everything else going on.”
    * Inga was right, and he knew that.
      * The two of them were more similar than he’d like to admit.
    * But letting go was so hard.
  * There were some things he wasn’t sure he’d ever forget.
    * The night they had gone dancing, and the way he could hear her laugh over the music.
    * Playing footsie under the table at that wine bar, the night he had driven all the way up to the Bay Area so they could get away.
    * The way she yelped when the cold water touched her ankles at the beach.
  * Time had healed a lot, but some days, he longed for the past.
    * If he had gotten the chance, would he change his own actions, so they would have never gotten close?
    * Or would he keep everything the same, just to relive it all again?
    * He wasn’t sure.
  * Even his former roommate had noticed.
    * They had been playing basketball at the palace when he’d brought it up.
    * “You’re starting to seem more like yourself again,” his roommate had pointed out. “Think you’re finally getting over her?”
    * Chad hadn’t even looked at the prince as he shot another basket. “It’s been eight months.”
    * The prince had sighed, and then grinned.
      * Chad knew that grin all too well.
      * It meant trouble.
  * “Well, good, because I’m going to be having my selection soon.”
  * Chad had paused, a million questions running through his head.
    * “What does that have to do with me?”
  * His roommate was still grinning, like this was the most normal conversation to have.
    * “Well for starters, I wouldn’t want everyone to be scared off by my tall, quiet friend. You’re quite intimidating when you have your serious face on.”
    * Chad hadn’t said anything.
    * “Come on, the selection will be good,” his roommate had insisted. “In more ways than one. Good for the country, good for morale, and good for us.” 
    * Chad had some questions about his roommate’s logic there, but he let him continue anyway.
    * “I’m not saying you have to fall in love with any of the selected girls that come here, but it might help you remember that there are in fact other girls out there.”
  * His roommate might have had a point there, but Chad was reluctant to admit it.
    * “I don’t need other girls, right now. I need to focus on training, to get the gold next time around.”
    * He took a shot.
    * Missed.
    * _Damn it._
  * The air of victory surrounding his roommate was almost too much for Chad to handle.
    * And the worst part was, his roommate didn’t even seem to notice.
    * “Dude, it's 2121. The next summer olympics are in 2124. If there was ever a time for distractions, it’d be now.”
  * Chad hated that that kind of made sense. 
    * “There’s no time for breaks or distractions.”
    * “Sure there is! You just have to open yourself up to it!”
  * Had Chad not seen the way that his roommate could turn out top quality work under a time crunch after procrastinating, it would have boggled his mind that this was the future king of Illéa. 
  * The worst had been when his parents had finally found out about the selection.
    * “Think of it as a business venture, Harrison. You find and marry a wealthy, well-connected Two who comes for the selection, and we reap the benefits.”
    * _We_. His parents’ use of that word was almost laughable. 
    * Chad knew he wasn’t included in the, “we,” no matter how much his parents tried to make it seem that way.
    * The only reason he even stood out in their eyes was because of his successful swimming career. 
      * His oldest brother, Taylor, had gone into the family business. He was basically groomed to be their father’s right hand man from birth.
      * His next brother, Lincoln, had gone on to become an actor, like their mother.
      * And his little brother, Monroe… Well, he was only thirteen. He still had time to figure out what he wanted to do. 
      * But Chad had brought notoriety to the family name, even if his parents were disappointed that he had only brought home a bronze.
      * Even if he himself was disappointed that he had only brought home a bronze.
    * Now was his chance to prove himself to them, in their eyes, by bringing home the right selected.
    * Chad almost wanted to tell Maverick to discard any applications from wealthy, well-connected Twos, just so he didn’t have to hear about it from his parents again.
      * He and Maverick weren’t close enough for him to do that, though.
  * So here he was, alone in his Angeles apartment on October 31, 2121, being encouraged by both his family and his best friend to talk to the thirty-five girls about to arrive at the palace the next day.
    * That’d sure be something new to add to his routine. 




	3. Damian's Bullet Fic

  * Contrary to popular belief, this wasn’t a spur of the moment decision.
  * He had always known this day was coming. It had never been a question of if, just a question of when. 
    * It was expected of him.
    * It was his responsibility. It was always his responsibility. 
      * Uphold the traditions and laws of Illéa, do your absolute best to make the country better, work at that each day until you absolutely cannot anymore.
      * There was no end.
      * And even then, no matter what he did, it was never quite good enough. There was always a critic, always a flaw in his plans.
  * So yeah, he had been a bit of a “party kid” in college.
    * Could anyone blame him?
    * It was the last time he’d be able to live his life without the weight of his future title hanging over his head.
      * King Damian
    * He hadn’t chosen this fate. It had just been a happenstance of birth.
  * But he knew he had to do his best to be everything that people expected him to be. 
    * If he wasn’t he could share the same fate as his father.
      * Shot.
      * His father had recovered fine, but Damian would never forget that day.
      * He couldn’t let the same thing happen to him.
    * And people expected him to have a selection eventually.
  * It shouldn’t have come to a surprise to his family when he told them his plans one night in August, in their sitting room.
    * Noelle had just furrowed her brows, looking between him and their parents.
    * His mother had looked at his father, and then given him a smile.
      * Was there reluctance in her expression? Damian wasn’t sure.
      * “That’s great, honey, but are you sure?”
  * He had nodded, putting every skill he had learned about making a sales pitch in university to use.
    * “Yes, I’m sure.”
      * Calm, collected, confident.
    * “It’s expected of me, and I’ve been out of college for over a year now, and I know the advisors are urging you to convince me to settle down.”
  * In the armchairs at the other end of the room, Inga had looked at Eaton, shaking with silent laughter as she petted Eaton’s cat.
  * Eaton.
    * That was a whole other issue.
    * It wasn’t that he didn’t love his brother.
      * He cared about him a lot, actually.
    * He just couldn’t understand him.
      * He was the second born.
      * He had _freedom._
      * He had been able to go on a whole trip around the world, and yet had still come back to Angeles after, to do work that he didn’t have to do.
      * He was free to choose, to do whatever he wanted to do.
      * And yet, he didn’t.
      * And that drove Damian insane.
  * Damian longed for that kind of freedom.
    * He could have gone into marketing.
      * He enjoyed the classes he had had to take for that degree more than the classes he had to take for his Political Science degree.
    * He could have played basketball after college.
    * He could have done anything.
  * Eaton _could_ do whatever he wanted.
    * And to Damian, it seemed like he was wasting that.
    * Damian knew that if he looked at Eaton’s laptop right now, he’d probably see information about the trade agreement that Damian had spent the entirety of the previous night working on. 
      * The same one he had to give their mother by tomorrow morning.
      * He should have done that earlier.
  * And not to anyone’s surprise, Eaton had been the one most opposed to him having a selection.
    * First it was the money.
      * “So your solution to quell advisors who have no say in your private life is to spend millions of dollars and make thirty-five women come all the way here?”
    * He wanted to correct Eaton so badly.
      * The advisors did kind of have a say in his private life, in this instance.
      * And in so many other ways.
      * Not that he expected Eaton to understand that.
  * At least his father had looked proud of him.
    * He must have done something right, then.
    * Not that that did anything to sway Eaton to his side.
      * Not that he expected his brother to understand the full responsibilities of being the heir, even if it seemed like he wanted to be, sometimes.
      * Sometimes, even though he hated to think it, Damian wondered if he should just cede the title to Eaton, if he wanted it so much.
      * Damian coveted the freedom his brother had.
      * But he could never force the weight of the title onto his brother.
      * That wouldn’t be fair.
  * Had it always been like this?
    * Sure, they had argued as kids.
    * All siblings did.
    * It was always normal things, though. 
      * Sharing toys, who got the bigger ice cream cone, who had cheated in monopoly.
    * Damian didn’t know when that had changed.
    * It could have been when he started having more responsibilities as heir.
      * He knew Eaton hated his work style. It was one of their most frequent arguments.
      * Eaton hated the way that Damian procrastinated on work, and then did it all at once.
      * But that was just how Damian worked. He always wanted to wait until he was hit with the right idea, the right solution, and was in the proper mindset to produce good quality work.
      * That time just happened to be a day or two before his work was due, usually.
      * But it was still good quality. 
      * He didn’t see why Eaton should have a problem with that.
  * Poor Noelle got stuck in the middle.
    * Out of the three of them, she was always the mediator, making sure everybody could get along when they were all in a room together.
    * That hadn’t stopped a few of Damian and Eaton’s disagreements from being caught on camera, though.
    * It was hard to hide that when your every move was always being scrutinized by the media.
  * And thus their, “infamous rivalry” was born.
    * It wasn’t a rivalry as much as it was just disagreements on how to correctly run the country, in Damian’s opinion.
    * Not that Eaton’s job was to one day run the country. 
    * Would he ever realize that?
  * As much as Damian needed to move onto the next chapter in his life, he felt that Eaton did too. 
    * The Selection could be good for everyone, in that sense.
    * Damian could settle down, and please the advisors, and hopefully boost the morale in the nation as a whole.
    * Maybe meeting some of the girls from different walks of life could make Eaton realize that there was more in the world for him than just politics.
    * Noelle seemed excited about having other girls in the palace. Hopefully she’d come out of this with some new friends.
    * It could also open Chad’s eyes, and make him see that the girl he seemed so hung up on lately wasn’t the only person out there who could love him.
      * Damian couldn’t help but wonder who she was. Chad hadn’t told him, but that didn’t surprise Damian much. 
      * Chad was a pretty private person.
    * It’d also be an excuse for Inga to spend more time away from her parents.
    * And if everything went well, hopefully his father could start planning for his retirement.
      * He deserved to be able to rest and relax, at some point. 
      * He had already done so much for Illéa.
  * It was time for a new chapter. And Damian was ready.




End file.
